Crash Bandicoot: Homecoming
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A year after the events of Attack on Mewni, Star and friends help Crash get over Tawna rejecting him by setting him up with Jackie Lynn Thomas for an upcoming dance. Meanwhile an old for of Cortex is planning revenge for sabotaging an old plan. With new and old friends, Crash must save the world from evil! This story is affiliated with the Fan Fiction Extended Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A whole new Crash

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot!)

There was a car chase happening in the city.

Some thugs were on the way to steal some technology from a top secret lab.

"We're losing them!" said one of the passengers.

"Excellent," said their leader.

They made it inside the lab.

"Get the tools," said the leader, "Dr. Cortex will be most pleased when he has these."

One of the thugs got out some kind of weapon to blast the doors down.

"Load it up," said the leader.

They thought they were alone. But they weren't.

Someone with a mask and an orange hoodie was watching them.

"Sup guys?" he asked.

They turned around and saw him.

"SO I hear you're getting some technology to save the world," said the masked boy.

"Uh…. Yeah, yeah," said one of the thugs.

"Wait a minute.." he said, "You aren't Power-Man and Captain Falcon. I can tell, the girl gives it away."

"Waste this fool!" said the leader.

The thugs tried attacking him and he avoided the attacks.

He jumped over one of them and did a flip showing off.

Two of them grabbed him by the legs.

"Big mistake," said the masked boy.

He did his trademark spin attack to get them off.

People were outside the building and heard a bunch of punches and kicks.

Policemen were keeping them away from the crime scene.

The doors started to open and the masked boy was successful in stopping the robbery.

"Someone call in an order for some thugs?" he asked.

The audience cheered for him.

"Just call me Crash Bandicoot!" said Crash, "Everybody wants Kung fu fightin'. The chicks was fast as…."

"Crash!" said Coco, "Crash wake up!"

Crash started to wake up and realize it was just a dream.

"Aw man, and it felt so real!" he said.

"Um Bro…." said Coco.

She pointed at a mirror. Crash realized he was naked.

"Shit," he said.

"I'm just gonna…. Excuse me," said Coco as she left.

Crash put on some underwear and then got his headphones playing some music.

Two Princes by Spin Doctors

 _One, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now _

Crash looked around for his orange hoodie.

"Found it!" he said as he put it on.

He started walking around the campus of Echo Creek University.

As he walked around he greeted some of his friends and acquaintances.

 _This one he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now  
Got some Big Seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now_

 _Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be _

Crash went to his locker and saw a picture of his crush, Tawna.

"You got this boy," said Crash, "You got this."

He hopped up and down to get himself popping.

Today was the day that he was gonna confess his love for Tawna.

 _Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you wanted to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now_

 _Said one, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now_

 _Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be _

He rushed to his first class and arrived just before the bell rang.

"Made it!" he said.

 _Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you wanted to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
Oh Baby!  
Just go ahead now  
Oh!  
Just just go ahead now  
Oh, your majesty!  
Just go ahead now  
Come on forget the King who... marry me!  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on  
Just go ahead now  
Go ahead now  
Just go ahead now, [etc.]_

"Hey man!" said Marco.

"Marco Diaz," said Crash, "How's life?"

"Pretty good," said Marco, "Aside from my parents spreading the word that I'm marrying a princess from another dimension."

"I'm real happy for you man," said Crash, "Today's gonna be a rad day for me though."

"Why's that?" asked Marco.

"You know that one blonde haired girl that I've been hanging around?" asked Crash.

"You mean Tawna?" asked Marco.

"That's the one," said Crash, "Today I'm gonna confess to her."

"Well I wish you the best of luck," said Marco.

Class ended and Crash was walking around the lockers.

"Good old Tawna," he said, "That blonde hair, that gorgeous smile, and her carefree attitude is such a great combo!"

He saw Tawna walk by.

"Did we see that top before?" he asked one of his classmates.

"Yeah, but not with that skirt," said the classmate, "But she'd probably stop staring before it gets weird."

"Too late," said someone.

It was Crash's rival Spyro.

"You guys are dorks," he said.

Meanwhile his sister was doing some kind of experiment for her science class.

"A few more do dads here and there, and it should be good to go," she said.

"Coco, is that you?" asked someone.

Coco turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Jackie?" asked Coco.

It was Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Hey girl," said Jackie, "How's it been?"

"Pretty good so far," said Coco, "I take it you're enrolled here at Echo Creek University."

"That's right," said Jackie.

She noticed Crash talking with some students.

"Isn't that your brother?" asked Jackie, "He seems cute. What's his name?"

"Crash is his name, and apparently trying to act cool is his game," said Coco.

"He seems cute," said Jackie.

"Glad to know," said Coco.

"Well guys, I gotta go," said Crash, "Got some prepping to do to ask a girl to the upcoming homecoming dance."

"Go get em boy," said one of his friends.

He got on his skateboard and started heading to his dorm.

Paradise by Coldplay

 _Crash: When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes_

 _When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly_

Crash was having memories of his first adventure and how he saved Tawna from the clutches of the evil Neo Cortex.

 _Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

 _And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

He counted down to the days where he would finally confess to Tawna and ask her to the dance.  
 _  
Lalalalalalalalalalala  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

 _This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

 _This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

 _This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new playmate

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot!)

His alarm went off and he smashed it.

"Today's the day!" said Crash.

"Woo hoo," said Coco who was still asleep, "Go get 'em big brother."

Crash rushed over to the cafeteria.

"I'm ready homecoming!" he said, "I'm ready homecoming!"

As he got there he was looking for Tawna.

"She's normally here around this time," he said to himself, "Where could she be?"

He spotted her.

"Aha!" he said.

There was another guy around her.

"Wonder what's going on here," he said.

"Sorry… but I already have my eye on somebody," said Tawna.

Crash's eyes were filled with hearts.

"She's gotta be talking about me," he said with joy.

After the boy went away Crash decided to make his move.

"Hey Tawna," said Crash.

Tawna looked and saw Crash.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while," said Tawna, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," said Crash, "Just making a living at Echo Creek University with some new friends."

"Did you read the news?" asked Tawna, "Seems like your friend Star is a living legend."

"I know right," said Crash.

Marco gave him a sign to ask the question.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make," said Crash.

He put his stereo on high volume and played some romantic music.

A lot of people were looking at his direction.

"So…." Said Crash, "You know that homecoming dance coming up?"

"Oh yeah the one in spring?" asked Tawna.

"Well, are you doing anything later?" asked Crash, "If not, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me."

Crash smiled as the music played and everyone was watching.

"…..No," said Tawna.

"YES!" said Crash.

He did a victory dance.

"Thanks everyone for listening, and now…." Said Crash before he was interrupted.

"Crash," said Tawna.

She whispered something into his ear.

"I'm making a complete jackass of myself?" asked.

She whispered something else.

"And I'm embarrassing you?" asked Crash.

She whispered something else.

"And now its worse cause I'm saying everything you say in front of everyone in th cafeteria?" asked Crash.

"For god's sake Crash!" said Tawna, "I can't go with you to the dance!"

"What?" asked Crash.

"I. Cannot. Go. With you. To the dance," said Tawna slowly.

Crash's heart sank.

"But… why not?" asked Crash.

"Crash, look you're a sweet guy and I'm really grateful that you saved me," said Tawna, "But…. I'm already seeing somebody else right now."

"Someone…. Else?" asked Crash.

"Yeah," said Tawna, "Pinstripe and I have… gotten close since the whole Cortex thing, and he's more…. How do I put this nicely? Mature."

"So… I'm not mature?" asked Crash.

"Well there's a word for what you are and that's a…." said Tawna.

"Dork?" asked a student.

"Not exactly," said Tawna.

"A nuthead?" asked someone else.

"No," said Tawna.

Other students came up with a range of different names.

"Enough already!" said Tawna, "What I'm saying is… you're just a kid, and Pinstripe is more mature than you. And in order to find a girl who likes you, you gotta act more mature than you are. Understand?"

"I guess so…" said Crash.

He went out of the cafeteria.

"I'm ready, depression," he said sadly, "I'm ready, depression."

"Poor kid," said Tawna.

Meanwhile….

Two people were infiltraiting a top secret military base.

It was a man with some kind of flamethrower and a man with huge muscles.

"Alright mate," said the first guy, "The goods should be in here. You stay out here and keep watch while I take care of the guards."

"No Dingo," said the muscle guy, "I keep watch, you get goods."

"That's what I said Tiny," said Dingo.

"Oh," said Tiny.

"Oi," said Dingo.

He went inside looking for the crystals.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere," he said.

He saw something that was glowing a pink like color.

"Bingo," said Dingo, "We got a winner."

He was about to take them when the alarm went off.

Some guards were heading to the area where Wally was located.

"We've been made Tiny!" said Dingo.

"Oh no we haven't," said someone.

It was their partner, Kong.

Like tiny he was super strong, yet smarter.

He was taking out the guards with brute strength.

"Get the crystals and run!" said Kong, "I'll catch up!"

"Dingo grabbed the crystals and jumped out of the building and into the car.

Koala was taking care of business and joined them.

"Mission complete," said Kong.

He opened the cage and the crystals were shining.

Dingo got out his communicator.

"Call in Dr. Cortex," said Dingo, "We've found what he's looking for."

People were gathered at The Twist, a new restaurant that opened on Echo Creek.

People were having a good time and having a blast.

Well… except one person.

Crash was in another area by himself mourning the loss of his crush.

"Ok, get it together big man," he said cheering up, "I kinda feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad."

Jackie Lynn Thomas came in.

"Hey, it's the new Prom decorator and soon to be, ladiesman!" she said.

Crash started bawling and hit his head on the table.

"Wow, I didn't think the pressure would be so much on you," said Jackie, "Sorry buddy."

"Its not that," said Crash, "Its… girl trouble."

"Can't get a date?" asked Jackie.

"Well… I did have one," said Crash, "But…. She left me for another guy."

"Wow… that is some major bogus dude," said Jackie.

"I know," said Crash, "Everyone else is gonna have a date for the homecoming and I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Jackie couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"But who am I to talk?" asked Crash, "I shouldn't just be dumping my problems on other people."

He started to get up.

"Where you goin?" asked Jackie.

"I'm heading home," said Crash, "I gotta cool off."

"Here's your Wumpa mountain Ice Cream Sunday," said the waiter.

Crash stopped when he heard the word wumpa.

"A…. Wumpa Mountain Ice Cream Sundae huh?" asked Crash, "I guess I could use on of those."

"Now you're talking!" said Jackie, "Hey waiter! We need another round over here!"

"There you go," said the waiter.

Crash started to eat his and Jackie joined him.

"Damn that hit the spot!" said Crash, "I'm feeling better already."

"Good to know," said Jackie, "Waiter let's get another round!"

He gave them another round.

 _Ride by 21 Pilots_

 _Crash: I just wanna stay in the sun where I find  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
But it's fun to fantasize  
All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was  
But it's fun to fantasize_

 _Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride_

"Waiter!" said Crash, "2 more please!"

He gave them more.

 _Jackie: I'd die for you  
That's easy to say  
We have a list of people that we would take  
A bullet for them  
A bullet for you  
A bullet for everybody in this room  
But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through  
See many bullets coming through  
Metaphorically I'm the man  
But literally I don't know what I'd do  
Crash: I'd live for you  
And that's hard to do  
Even harder to say  
When you know it's not true  
Even harder to write  
When you know that tonight  
There are people back home which are talking to you  
But then you ignore them still  
All these questions they're forming like  
Who would you live for?  
Who would you die for?  
And would you ever kill?_

 _Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride_

"Waiter!" said Crash.

"Waiter!" said Jackie.

"Waiter!" said Crash.

"Why do I always get the wumpas," said the waiter.

 _I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
Help me  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much_

"Alright fellas, this one goes out to my two best friends in the whole world," said Crash, "Jackie, and this big apple guy! It's a little ditty called…"

 _Crash: Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time  
Taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my_

 _Jackie: I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
Help me_

Crash blacked out and started to hear voices.

"Dude get up!" said the waiter.

Crash started to wake up.

"Geez," he said, "What happened?"

"Its 8 in the morning," said the waiter, "Get your girlfriend and get outta here."

"Girlfriend?" asked Crash as he saw Jackie wake up, "Jackie, hey what's up?"

"Hey dude," said Jackie.

"Wait…. 8:00?!" said Crash, "Coco's gonna kill me."

He rushed over to the school to help with supplies for the upcoming dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things will be brighter

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot or SVTFOE!)

Crash was at the school helping out with decorations.

An old face came by to assist.

"Sup chilluns?" asked Crunch.

Crash and Coco went to give Crunch a hug.

"Ew, you smell like bacon," said Coco.

"So let's here it lil brutha," said Crunch.

"Hear what?" asked Crash.

"About your homecoming date," said Crunch.

"Well…" said Crash, "It didn't work out."

"I knew this would happen," said Crunch.

"Yeah," said Crash with his face down.

"Let me tell you something," said Crunch, "Before Cortex turned me into a puppet, I was the coolest guy in high school. And I had my eyes on a pretty girl."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Spyro.

"Shut up fool, I'm tellin' a story!" said Crunch, "Anyways, when I went to confess to her, she already had a boyfriend. That made me realize something; there are two types of people. Those who dance, and those who don't."

"Um guys, can I get some help here?!" asked Marco.

"I get it," said Crash, "I'm a dancer, a crazy kind of guy, but Tawna isn't."

"Guys!" said Marco, "Help!"

"You just need to find a girl who's pathetic and fun loving, like you," said Crunch, "Believe me lil brutha, I know you'll find her."

"Thanks," said Crash.

"Do you need a hug?" asked Crunch.

"No, no I do not," said Crash.

Crunch hugged him anyway.

"You're welcome," said Crunch.

Marco fell on the ground.

"My leg!" he said, "I can't feel my leg!"

"That's my leg!" said Star.

Ooh child by the five starships

 _Crunch: Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things are gonna get easier_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things'll get brighter_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things are gonna get easier_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things'll get brighter_

 _Coco: Some day, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_ _ **  
**_ _Some day_ _ **  
**_ _When your head is much lighter_ _ **  
**_ _Some day, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_ _ **  
**_ _Some day_ _ **  
**_ _When the world is much brighter_

 _Marco: Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things are gonna be easier_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things'll get be brighter_ _ **  
**_ _Star: Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things are gonna be easier_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things'll get be brighter_

 _Everybody: Some day, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_ _ **  
**_ _Some day_ _ **  
**_ _When your head is much lighter_ _ **  
**_ _Some day, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_ _ **  
**_ _Some day_ _ **  
**_ _When the world is much brighter_

Jackie saw Crash walking by.

She was also remembering the good time she had with Crash yesterday.

"I know that look Jackie," said Janna, "You like him don't you?"

"Yeah," said Jackie.

 _Everybody: Some day, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_ _ **  
**_ _Some day_ _ **  
**_ _When your head is much lighter_ _ **  
**_ _Some day, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_ _ **  
**_ _Some day_ _ **  
**_ _When the world is much brighter_

"Just leave it to me and I'll hook the two of you up," said Janna.

"Really?" asked Jackie, "You'd do that?"

"You bet I would," said Janna

 _Janna: Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things are gonna get easier_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things'll get brighter_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things are gonna get easier_ _ **  
**_ _Ooh-oo child_ _ **  
**_ _Things'll get brighter_ _ **  
**_ _Right now, right now_

Tiny and Dingo were on the way with the goods.

Tiny bumped into a machine.

"Tiny you idiot!" said N. Gin, "What did you break now?!"

"What's going on down there?!" shouted someone.

It was Dr. Cortex.

"Cortex, I believe you were looking for this," said Dingo.

He handed him the crystals.

"Excellent," said Cortex, "Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"So what about our payment?" asked Dingo, "We took a huge paycut on this."

"Of course," said Cortex as he handed them their checks.

N gin took two of the crystals and placed them in the machine.

"Now we can begin our little project," said Cortex.

"This place reminds me of science class," said Dingo, "I didn't learn a damn thing in there."

He laughed wildly.

"Only one more ingredient," said Cortex as he pulled out four canisters, "With this machine, I can reverse my plan. It will take a human and give them a sample of animal DNA.

Dingo was playing with two of the canisters.

"Put those down!" said Cortex.

"Sorry boss," said Dingo.

He accidentally mixed the dingo and crocodile canister.

"The machine is ready," said N. Gin, "Now all we need are a couple of test subjects.

"Cortex looked at Tiny, Kong, and Dingo.

"Oh I believe we have perfect candidates," said Cortex.

He took some of the cerium and placed it in needles, then stuck them in Tiny, Dingo, and Kong.

They started to transform.

"What is happening to us?" asked Dingo.

"I don't know!" said Kong, "But I kinda like it!"

Soon afterwards the 3 of them were humanoid animals.

Kong was a koala, Tiny was a tiger, and Dingo was a dingo and crocodile hybrid.

"Whoa, Tiny, you're a tiger!" said Dingo

"And you're a Koala," said Tiny.

"And you're a….." said Kong looking at Dingo, "I don't know WHAT you are!"

"Let me look!" said Dingo as he looked in a mirror, "Ha! I'm a dingodile!"

"It is a success," said Cortex.

"I like it!" said Kong.

"Me too Koala Kong!" said Dingodile.

"This is the start of a new army," said Cortex, "Bring more crystals, and I'll double your pay."

"We still keep the checks right?" asked Dingodile.

"Yes," said Cortex.

"Then we're in," said Dingodile.

Crash was counting down to the days when the dance was coming up.

"A few more days and I still don't have a date," said Crash, "I'm gonna stick out lik a sore thumb at this rate."

"Crash chill out," said Coco, "I'm sure you'll find someone that likes you for you."

"Coco's right," said Star.

"Hey Crash, is someone sitting there?" asked Jackie.

Crash looked at her and she looked very familiar.

"Yeah, you are," said Crash as he opened his seat for her.

"Star, c'mere!" said Janna, "I got it!"  
"You don't mean?" asked Star.  
"Oh I mean," said Janna, "The cake of Bon Bon the Birthday Clown!"  
"Who?" asked Marco.  
"This old clown that celebrates birthdays," said Janna, "We were gonna go see if the legend was true."  
"OH what the hell," said Marco, "I'll tag along."  
Star and Janna were staring at something.  
"Something wrong?" asked Marco.  
"Look," said Star.  
They were all watching Crash talk to Jackie.  
He came back to them with a huge smile on his face.  
"What happened bro?" asked Coco.  
"Jackie Lynn Thomas just asked me to go to the dance with her!" said Crash.  
"Get outta town!" said Marco.  
"I'm serious!" said Crash, "Oh my god I gotta get a tux and stuff!"  
"How'd that happen?" asked Coco.  
"I set the two of them up," said Janna, "I knew Jackie liked Crash and I decided to do her a favor."  
"GET OUTTA TOWN!" said Marco Star and Coco in unison.

"I'm serious," said Janna.

"Janna, thanks," said Crash.

"No problem," said Janna, "Just remember to keep it in your pants."

Crash blushed.

"I'm just teasing dude!" said Janna as she laughed.

"We gotta get you a tux," said Coco, "Luckily your little sister knows just the place."

A few more days counted down and finally it was the night of the dance.

Crash was putting on some cologne and he tripped.

"Watch where you're going Crash!" said Janna.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!" asked Crash.

"We're getting some more supplies for the séance," said Marco, "My house was the best spot."

"Great, now my backside smells like Calogne," said Crash.

Janna smacked it.

"Nothin' wrong with that," said Janna.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit!" said Crash, "She's here!"

He rushed into Marco's room to go change.

"I'll get it," said Marco's mom.

She opened the door and saw Jackie.

"Oh hey Star," said Jackie, "Hey Angie, hey Marco."

"Hey Jackie," said Star smiling, "You look like the ocean."

"Thanks Star," said Jackie, "Hey Janna."

"Hey," said Janna who was busy with a flashlight.

"Hey Jackie," said Crash who came down.

He had on an orange suit and orange tie, and had his hair redone.

"Woooooowwwww," said Jackie.

"Aww you look so cute," said Angie.

"My sister took 10 minutes doing my hair," said Crash.

"So ready to go?" asked Jackie.

"You bet," said Crash as he took Jackie's hand. They were walking to the dance.

"Well, time to go find us a dead clown," said Marco, "Let's go!"

There was an awkward silence between Crash and Jackie.

Crash finally spoke.

"So what are some of your hobbies?" asked Crash.

"Lots of stuff I guess," said Jackie, "Like skateboarding which is on the top of my favorite things, and I'm also into history books like this one about…"

"Interesting," said Crash, "What's your favorite music?"

"Mellow stuff," said Jackie, "I'm also into pop music which really gets me pumped."

"Cool," said Crash, "So…."

"Wait," said Jackie, "You got something on your face."

She looked at it and saw some questions on Crash's hand.

"Dude you don't need that," said Jackie.

She wiped it off of him.

They were inside.

"Let's see what's going on," said Jackie.

She saw the hot wings girl at the snack table, and some people playing basketball.

"Corsage for the lady?" asked the head of the college.

"No thanks," said Crash.

"But its mandatory," said the principal.

Crash looked at someone put a corsage on his date.

"Its cooked you clutz!" she said.

She smacked him.

"Ouch," said Jackie and Crash at the same time.

"Jinx," said Crash.

"I feel like I made a mistake though," said Jackie, "I never should've asked you to the dance."

"Yeah…. You're right," said Crash, "Why would anyone go with a geek like me to the dance…."

"I should've just asked you on a date," said Jackie.

"Wha?" asked Crash.

Jackie smiled at Crash and asked, "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yea…." Answered Crash.

"C'mon," said Jackie, "Let's blow this place."


End file.
